Naive
by Sandalaris
Summary: JONAS Two such naive people can't possibly be doing what he thinks. Joe's PoV on Kacy.


Joe liked girls, and he really didn't have a preference. Blond, brunette, redhead, funny, quiet, short, tall, curvy, green eyes, brown eyes, ect. They were all pretty to him, so he couldn't really say he had a "type," but his big brother, he had a type: weird.

Whether it be fish drinking Scandinavians or silent striped brunettes, Kevin liked his girls a little... off. There was nothing wrong with that, in fact Joe was pretty sure that was a good thing, since Kevin was, well, Kevin. People like his non-hair straightening elder sibling needed partners that understood them, who could handle the oddness and even like it.

Looking back on it, Macy really was perfect, he's not sure why he didn't see it sooner; images of ducking tennis rackets and flying footballs fill his head.

He's happy for Kevin, but they are just so... innocent. They've been going out for almost three months, and Macy still blushes when her boyfriend kisses her cheek before class, and there's still this goofy grin on Kevin's face when the petite brunette places her lunch tray next to his, her brown eyes down as she bites her lip and giggles softly. Joe can't stop the amused grin, and the occasional snicker, when they're at the firehouse and his eldest brother tentatively takes Macy's hand, as if afraid she'll pull away, dark eyes sparkling happily when the corner of her lips curl up in a smile.

It's all sweet and cute, but the adorableness is wearing on Joe now that Stella has banned him from making fun of them for their child-like displays of affection; he's only seen them actually kiss twice. He's taken to avoiding the firehouse during their "couple time" so it's really rather annoying when he realizes he forgot his favorite-one-inch-too-short khakis and has to go all the way back home to where the happy couple will no doubt be making googley eyes at each other while trying to figure out if it's appropriate to exchange quick pecks.

He doesn't think to announce his presence, to make some kind of noise to alert the occupants that they are no longer alone. So maybe it's his own fault that he's standing at the entrance to his shared bedroom, mouth open in speechless surprise as he watches his big brother stick is tongue down their number one super fan's throat. On _his_ bed.

It's clear this is not the first time they had been in this position. There's no awkward movement or slight pauses that come with just beginning the more physical aspects of a relationship, when you're still testing the boundaries of what's acceptable and what's not; and what will have to wait. This is not new territory for the couple.

There's barely anytime between two sets of lips meeting and Macy's back hitting the soft red comforter, her knees coming up to settle on the guitarist's hips causing her blue school skirt to ride up and exposing a long line of thigh to the shocked on looker. Calloused fingers play with the edge of the white button up occasionally dipping under to caress the skin of her waist while Macy's own hands bunch blue knit material and her fingers dig into the flesh of his back.

It's just a make out session, something the vocalist has partaken in himself, but it's _Kevin _and it's _Kevin's_ girlfriend, and it all seems so surreal, like he's slipped into some kind of alternate universe where things like his goofy big brother lightly nibbling on a girl's neck is normal, as is the breathy "Ke-_vin_" that spills from parted lips at the action.

He's not sure how long he stands there, watching the show with strong sense of shock and growing unease; he's kind of spying on his brother during a time when he's pretty sure his brother does not want to be spied on. With a sort of half-jerk the middle Lucas boy turns quickly and awkwardly, thoughts of the pants Stella was to fix forgotten as he rushes back down the stairs and out the door.

He's not sure how to approach Kevin with the knowledge that he knows what he and Macy do when they're alone in the firehouse, or that he knows where they do it; he's not sure if he even should tell him. He did wash his sheets though, convinced he could smell Macy's shampoo on the comforter and really, all that did was remind him of... things; things he rather not know about his older brother. Although the girls barrette he had found under his nightstand a week ago suddenly makes since, as does Kevin's suddenly desire to wear an ascot more than twice a week, despites Stella's warnings that it's not fashionable to wear them so often and threats to stop making them for him if he doesn't wait for her approval.

Brown eyes blink at him as he spills his secrete, or rather Kevin and Macy's secrete. He waits for the news to settle in and for the blond to react, watching and waiting for the inevitable shock that is to come bloom on his best friends face.

"Well, yeah..." she says slowly, dragging the last word out like it was obvious. "What did you think they did when you aren't there?" It's his turn to blink slowly, watching Stella give him a "duh" look while continuing putting books in her bag.

"You don't find that... weird?" The words burst desperately from his mouth. "It's _Kevin. _Kevin doesn't do things." He waves his hand around in front of him vague gesture that was supposed to indicate all that Kevin didn't do. "Kevin doesn't know about....." Again he brings his hand up, twirling in a broken pattern."...stuff." The stylist just gives him a disbelieving look. Letting out a frustrated breath, both arms of the exasperated teens go up as he gives one last desperate attempt to make his best friend see reason, "It was on MY BED!"

Stella's face morphs into one of amused sympathy, as a voice comes behind him. "What's Joe going on about now?"

He turned sharply to face his younger brother, surly he'd see how wrong this was. "Kevin and Macy were making out. On _my bed_." Nick gave him an unimpressed look as he explained that Kevin couldn't exactly make out with Macy on his own bed, or rather bed_s_; they were much too narrow and enclosed. "That's not the point. There were hands, and shirts riding up and I'm pretty sure he gave her a hickey!"

"Really, Joe," scolded Stella, "what are you? Twelve? You can't be so naive as to think Kevin and Macy are that innocent." Nick nodded solemnly in agreement. "They've been a couple for three months, and couples kiss and make out and stuff."

"Although I would have hated to have walked in on it," added Nick as he dragged Joe with him off to class, "that would have been awkward." On the way they passed by a smiley Kevin holding hands with a blushing Macy. They were both so odd, in how even that simple action of holding hands made them both act like six year olds with crushes and yet Joe could remember distinctly the sound Kevin had made when the brunette athlete had dragged her nails down his back. He didn't understand, but then again, when it came to Kevin, he usually didn't.

**A/N: Again I start a fic that I know what I want in the beginning, but the ending eludes me so I end up just kind of trailing it off. Oh, well. Reviews are much appreciated and make me want to write more.**


End file.
